halfprincefandomcom_zh-20200223-history
南宮罪
| image = Nan_gong_zui.png | imagewidth = 250 | full name = | nickname = N/A | race = 人族 | gender = Male | job = 戰士 | element = N/A | level = 1+ | original location = 中央大陸 | affiliation = 暗黑邪皇隊, Divine Coalition, 非常隊, Rising Dragons, 玫瑰小隊 | occupation = General of 無垠城, 劍無罪冒險團團長 | guild = 劍無罪冒險團 | base of operation = 無垠城 | marital status = Single | relatives = Chuang Wai (Brother-in-law: Second Life) 浴冰鳳凰 (God-sister: Reality) Swan Beauty (God-sister: Reality) | pet = N/A | status = Active | user = N/A | novel debut = Volume 2, Chapter 7 (Chapter 15) | manhua debut = Volume 4, Chapter 1 (Game 18) }} Appearance Nan Gong Zui is a human warrior with black hair and brown eyes. In the manhua he has a mark over his left eye and wears a suit of armor. In the novels, he wears red Han styled clothing with long hair and has twin blades. Personality He is loyal and very protective of his teammates (especially Ice Phoenix). He is trustworthy and straightforward. He also had skills as a leader. Synopsis Tournament arc Nan Gon Zui was the leader of an alliance during the final match of the tournament. His and the beastman's alliances started the battle off. When it looked liked they were having trouble and at the advice of Yu Lian, Prince stepped in to lend them a hand. Nan Gong was surprised by his help, but the two quickly became friends. After the beastman's alliance had been defeated, they turned their sights on the alliance led by Nan Gong's rival Fan. When Fan angered Nan Gong he was about to charge in and try to beat him when Prince calmed him down. While they were regrouping, the commentator mentioned that Odd Squad and Dark Phantom were just standing on the sidelines. This caused everyone to look at them. Nan Gong asked Prince for help, but he was at a loss for what to do and just stood their silently. Feeling betrayed, Nan Gong returned to fighting Fan's forces. Prince looked at the other members of Odd Squad and after getting their blessings to help his new-found friend, both Odd Squad and Dark Phantom joined the fray. Yu Lian and Ming Huang unleashed their powerful spells decimating the remaining combatants. In amidst the chaos, Prince was able to grab Nan Gong Zui and Fan who had both been injured by the spells and dragged them to safety. He then had Ugly Wolf heal them that they could have a fair fight. Nan Gong Zui and Fan continued their fight one on one with Nan Gong Zui up being the victor. Afterward, he thanked Prince and asked him to kill him because fighting Fan had been his only reason for entering. While he was still speaking, Wicked ran his sword through him. Nan Gong Zui then invited Prince for a drink after the tournament when Gui killed him with an arrow to the head. Nan Gong Zui arc Nan Gong Zui was called by Prince shortly after Odd Squad had won the tournament. He told him that he was in Moon City and had some business to take care of so he asked if Prince could come there. When Prince arrived (after going in the wrong direction to the wrong city and then teleporting there) Nan Gong Zui, Ice Phoenix and Fan were in the middle of an argument. Ice Phoenix had gone after Fan and Nan Gong Zui had tried to stop her and see the error of her ways. Fan had shown up and made Nan Gong angry once again. He was about to attack him when Ice Phoenix got between them and would not move. While this was going on, Prince came up and was able to make Ice Phoenix fall for him (and even faint). He then told Fan not to come near her again and challenged him to a fight. Fan declined, but said he would have his revenge. Later in Nan Gong's house, Prince asked him if he would join the city. This prompted Nan Gong to ask if the city had been named yet. He then suggested that they name it Infinite City (Hamlet) which Prince liked and was made the official name of the city. He also said that his team the Righteous Blades would join the city. Soon afterward, Prince, Nan Gong Zui and Kong Kong (the thief of the Righteous Blades) went out drinking. They ended up getting drunk and parted ways with Prince heading back to Infinite City. Eastern Continent arc He and the other members of the Righteous Blades joined Infinite City. He was made one of the three generals of the city and helped prepare the army for the invasion. Infinite City Invasion arc In Prince's absence, Nan Gong Zui led Infinite City's army. Wicked and Wolf reported to him and he made all the military decisions. After losing the gates, he was talking with the strategists about what to do when Ice Phoenix attacked him. Lolidragon was able to push him out of the way in time. She then pinned Ice Phoenix. Gui then "asked" Ice Phoenix if she had sabotaged the gates. From her reaction it was obvious that she had. Dispirited, the army let Fan's coalition march right up to Nan Gong Zui. He told Fan that he would take whatever punishment he could dish out, but asked him to spare Ice Phoenix. Fan told him that she would not like that when Prince who had been on Sunshine's flying carpet fell off and landed right on top of Fan. After finding out about the situation, Prince ruffed up Fan and had Wolf pin him under his foot. He then punched Nan Gong and told him to vet out his anger by killing off the rest of Fan's forces. Nan Gong Zui agreed and dove into the fray. In the end, Infinite City was victorious. Prince then told the members of Fan's coalition that if they did not join the city that they would be hunted down and KOS. Nan Gong helped incorporate those who joined the city into the army. Rock & Roll Concert arc He was seen during the military parade, but did not appear for the rest of the arc. Reputation arc Equipment Nan Gong Zui wields a long sword. In the novels he wields a pair of twin blades. Powers & Abilities Attack Skill *'Blazing Strength:' Temporary double his strength stat. *'Continuous Attack:' Repeatedly attacking his opponent without stopping for a period of time. Blazing_strength.jpg|Blazing Strength Nan_continuous_attack.jpg|Continuous Attack Trivia *While he looks fierce and manly in-game, he is actually short and boyish-looking in real life. *He is a cop in real life. *He was at first thought to be Zhuo Ling Bin's younger brother, Zhuo Ming Bin in real life. Category:角色 Category:Male Category:Avatar Category:人族 Category:戰士 Category:劍無罪冒險團 Category:隊長 en:Nan_Gong_Zui